Dark Secrets Chapter 3
by heartandsoul76
Summary: Olivia and Fitz finds Marcus at a bar. They asked him if he wants to talk. He said, yes, but only to Fitz. He asked Fitz why he raped Olivia when she was a little girl.


Rated M Some cussing.

Summary: Olivia and Fitz finds Marcus at a bar in The D. The one that Olivia and Marcus used to meet at when Olivia didn't have any friends.

Chapter 3: Confrontation

"Do you feel like talking to us?" Liv asked.

"The only person I want to talk to is this asshole." He said pointing to his left at Fitz. "I would punch him in the face, if his bodyguards weren't here. And how in the hell did you get the secret service to let you come here anyway without clearing the bar."

"I told them I need witnesses that not on my side if you tried to kill me. I figure we both would be safer this way." Fitz begin to get up and looks at Olivia. "Olivia, we are going to sit at a table alone for a little bit. I promise I won't hit him."

"I'm not." Marcus said getting up and walking to an empty table.

Fitz is about to follow Marcus, when Olivia stops him. "Fitz, Are you ok with this?"

"No. But we can't… I can't avoid this any longer." He said and walks to the table. "Marcus I am sorry."

"For what?" Fitz sat down. "Not telling me' raping my mom' letting me sleep with your wife."

"My wife? Did you sleep with Mellie before we got a divorce?"

"Does it matter? You were having any affair with the woman you raped at 20. What did you do or say to get her to forgive you or did she even know it was you?"  
"She knew the first time she hear my name, and it was confirm the first time she seen my face in years; and she was 100% the first time I kiss her."

"Then why in the hell did she forgive you?!"

Olivia watch them. She can see the constant deep breathes that Fitz is taking which is a sign he is having difficulty talking to him. She wants to interrupt. Save him. But she knew that this was something that Fitz has to do. That he has to talk about. That he had to face. It was something that they all had to face. She just hope that Fitz would tell him the truth. "I don't know." He said after a long pause. "That's something you have to ask Olivia."

"Why? Why would you kidnap and rape a 9 1/2 year old girl?"  
"I don't know."  
"You were 20. What kind of sick human being would do a thing like that? You are a fucking pedophile! You shouldn't had never been near any kids, especially your own. Tell me something, Fitz, did you raped your daughter and son too?"

Fitz crack his knuckles and rubs his hand through his hair. "No. I never done anything like that to Karen, Jerry, or Teddy or any other kid. It was just Olivia. Only Olivia."

"Then why Olivia?"

"I don't know. I was just stupid that's all. I wasn't thinking clearly. I wasn't…"

"Was you high? Drunk? And Olivia just so happen to be right there, when you weren't in your right mind. If another kid was there it would have been them instead. Right? Is that was you are trying to say?!"

"Marcus."

"Because according to Huck, you scope Olivia out. You have been watching her every move for weeks. You planned the whole motherfucking thing!" Marcus said standing up now.

"What do you want me to say Marcus? That I am sorry. That I regret raping Olivia. Because I do. There's not a damn day that go by that I don't regret what I've done."

"But you don't have a problem fucking her now."

"We're both adults. We're both single. And it is consensual."

"I don't care a fuck! It wasn't when she was a child!" Marcus walks over to the pool table.

Fitz took a deep breathe. "Marcus, despite what happen between…" He stops. He got up and walk to the pool table. "…despite of the pain you were conceived in, neither one of us regret having you. Neither one of us regret giving you a chance to have life. Neither one of us…"

"…So what? I am supposed to be grateful to you and Olivia for bring me, a child conceived in pain, and angst, in raped a life? Really?"

"That's not what I meant, Marcus."

"Then what did you mean, Fitz? That I wasn't an accident. That I wasn't a mistake. Is that what you are trying to tell me? Because from where I am standing any woman with any common sense or parent of a child who got pregnant from rape, would had immediately aborted the child. And I wouldn't blame them."

"You see this is why I didn't want to tell you? Because I knew you would feel some kind of way about being a child of rape!"

"And how in the hell do you know how I feel?"

"Because I am too!" Fitz yelled.

_**Would go on. But I think I am going to end chapter 3 right here. I know this is a hard read, but for those of you that have been reading it, please keep going. Like I said things aren't quite what they seems. And thank you so much for your support and don't be afraid to post your comments. Chapter 4 is coming soon.**_


End file.
